Jashinist's come together
by Itachiluver123
Summary: 2 new girls come to the Akatsuki base.One wins the interest of our favorite Jashinist and the other earns the interest of your favorite gender blender.NOT ITACHI! HidanXOc DeidaraXOc rated for everyones language


**_I only own Yuki and Dani .Not Naruto._**

The New Arrivals

It was another boring day in the only news that spread through the base was the news of new arrival's. Dani Akyame and Yuki Sohma were to be coming tomorrow and Pein decided to have a meeting to discuss the rooming plan."Hidan,Yuki will be staying in your room and Deidara,Dani will be staying in your room.""Hell fucking fucking bitch ain't staying in my room.I won't fucking have it.""I don't want another roommate,-danna's enough to handle already,yeah."Hidan and Deidara said to Pein."I feel sorry for the dude having to stay with Hidan."Kisame told was in her room and kakazu was on a solo mission and Tobi was.........Being Tobi."Actually their girls."Pein replied,only to smirk at their shocked as Hidan was about start cursing his lungs out they all felt a huge burst of chakra headin' their way."Must be outside."Pein said."Everyone outside now."You could hear whines and groans echo through the room as they walked out into the blaring saw two dark figures come into view coming toward the were wearing black cloaks and noone could see anything about them."Welcome to the base Akyame-san,Sohma-san."Pein greeted with a grin forming on his face"......."Was their response."You two already know which rooms and who your rooming just put your stuff there."They walked away and swiftly went into the base."Hey Pein,Can I sacrifice the bitch to Jashin?"Hidan asked hopefully."No Hidan you can'.Infact I better tell Sohma-san not to sacrifice you."He said before he left."Oh no not another Jashinist"Kisame whined as they walked back in.

Yuki's P.O.V.

I walked into the base after Pein introduced us to the other S-ranked criminals.I was to room with the silver haired was behind me when we got to my room.I opened the door to reveal half the room covered in blood and half the room covered in recipts,checkbooks,and money."I wonder which side you'll choose."Dani said sarcasticly from behind me.I went and put my stuff on the bloody side.I looked around to see three beds in the was covered was covered in blood,The second one was covered in weapons,And The last one was covered in money.I strode over to the one covered in weapons and dropped the weapons on the floor."Hidans not going to be happy you did that Yuki-san.""I don't fucking care leader-sama.""Okay,okay your attempted death.""Don't fucking mind me asking but why the hell are you here Leader-sama.""No need for honorifics just call me Pein.""Okay _Pein _What is it you fuckin' want.""I came here to tell you not to sacrifice Hidan.""Don't worry 'bout long as he doesn't get on my nerves he's safe......For now."I said as I laid my bag of clothes on the bed next to my black and blue Sythe."Good now hurry up and put the cloak on your Akatsuki now."I'm sorry for the fuckin' disrespect but I never take this cloak off.""Why?If you don't mind my asking.""Not at was my mother's Jashinist cloak and the only thing I have left of her."I said truthfully."You didn't curse at all in that sentence.""Don't get fucking used to it.""I said as he sighed and left.I closed the door after him and took out a black and blue notebook and started to sing softly.

Hidan's P.O.V.

I was walking back to my room where I was sure _she_,the fucking bitch would be,and sure enough the fucking wench was there and to my fucking surprise,she was singing.I debated on bursting through the door but then I decided 'What the hell might as well listen'.So I stopped at the closed door and put my ear up against the is what I heard:

You don't know my name

You don't know anything about me

I try to play nice

I want to be in your game

The things that you say

You may think

I never hear about them

But word travels fast

I'm telling you to your face

I'm standing here behind your back

You don't know how it feels

To be outside the crowed

You don't know what it's like

To be left out

You don't know how it feels

to be your own best friend

On the outside looking in

If you could read my mind

You might see

more of me than meet's the eye

And you've been all wrong

Not who you think I am

You've never given me a chance

You don't know how it feels

To be outside the crowd

You don't know what it's like

To be left out

You don't know how it feels

To be your own best friend

On the outside looking in

Well,I'm tired of staying at home

i'm bored and all alone

I'm sick of wasting all my time

You don't know how it feels

To be outside the crowd

You don't know what it's like

To be left out

You don't know how it feels

To be your own best friend

On the outside looking in

You don't know how it feels

To be outside the crowd

You don't know what it's like

To be left out

You don't know how it feels

To be your own best friend

On the outside looking in

When I heard she was done I walked in to see her cleaning a huge black and blue silently stood up once she saw me and strode out of the room."What the fuck's wrong with you"I yelled.""None of your fucking busines asshole" "Wench" "Prick""Pathetic excuse for a Jashinist"I saw her stop dead in her tracks and slowly turn to face eye's glaring daggers.'Oh shit'I thought.


End file.
